Monochrome
by Incantevolle
Summary: Um acidente num campo de baseball. Uma disputa judicial. Uma paciente em coma. Um sorriso e um olhar familiares. E Gregory House.
1. Chapter 1

Haviam os risos. E então os pequenos gritos de êxtase aqui e ali. Depois, o som de um taco de madeira batendo em uma pequena bola de couro arremessada sem muita força. E então mais gritos, misturados com aplausos.

E então, havia o cheiro. De algodão doce, de pipoca, de nozes torradas e de salsichas cobertas por camadas e camadas e mostarda dentro de pães quentinhos.

E haviam, claro, as crianças. Diversas. Milhares delas. Todas correndo de um lado para o outro em pequenos uniformes de baseball.

E então, haviam os pais delas. Não em número suficiente para a quantidade de crianças, e nem todos muito felizes.

E, do outro lado da rua, um pouco além do campo de baseball, havia Gregory House.

Ele estava encostado na motocicleta, comendo um sorvete de morango. E toda a sua atenção estava no jogo que tentava ser jogado por aquelas crianças. Era para ser baseball, pelos cálculos que ele fez. Mas não era. Era algo completamente não-baseball. E isso só não o irritava por dois motivos: porque ele não gostava de baseball, e porque era adorável o esforço dos pobres infantes na perseguição da bola de couro que ia de lá pra cá, bem mais alto do que seus braços podiam alcançar. Bem, ninguém ali teria mais do que 7 anos de idade ou um metro e meio de altura. Era justificável.

Bem, então havia essa garotinha. House sabia que era uma garotinha, porque um comprido rabo de cavalo saía de trás de seu boné especial de baseball. E porque ela parecia graciosa demais para ser um menino. Ela foi andando até o que parecia ser um professor, travestido de técnico junior. Ela caminhava com um pouco de dificuldade, mas não mancava.

House parou de lamber o sorvete por um momento, enquanto ela falava algo para o homem que se abaixou na altura dela para escutá-la.

A garotinha pareceu ter indicado a perna esquerda. Distensão? Não, House não a vira fazendo nenhum exercício além de olhar para um lado e para o outro e permanecer em pé.

O homem indicou o banco. Oh, isso era ruim. Arruinaria a vida da garota para sempre. Ela não pareceu se importar e foi caminhando até lá. Havia algo errado na perna daquela menina, House sabia disso.

E foi o que ele continuou pensando quando largou o sorvete no chão e saiu correndo na velocidade mais rápida que sua coxa e sua bengala pudessem atingir quando a menina caiu no gramado fofo do campo de baseball.

Com a perna saudável House conseguiu chutar a porta de arame trançado da entrada do campo, a abrindo.

- Eu sou médico! - ele gritou, do fundo dos seus pulmões, tentando se fazer ouvir no burburinho que já tinha se formado perto da garota.

O professor estava ajoelhado ao lado dela, verificando os sinais vitais quando House finalmente os alcançou.

- O que aconteceu?

- Eu não sei, ela simplesmente desmaiou!

House fez um esforço tremendo para se abaixar perto da menina, jogando a bengala na grama perto deles. Quando tocou o pescoço dela, trancou a respiração por meio segundo antes de tirar o celular do bolso.

- Chame uma ambulância! - ele disse, entregando o celular para o professor - Agora!

Ele virou-se para as outras pessoas.

- Eu preciso de gelo! - gritou.

Todos o olhavam atônitos. Ninguém parecia processar muito bem informações, pelo menos não tão rápido quanto a situação exigia.

- Gelo! Agora! - ele berrou.

Algumas pessoas pareceram acordar do transe momentâneo e rapidamente um engradado com gelo e garrafas de água mineral foi colocado ao lado dele. House retirou as garrafas e as colocou debaixo dos braços da garotinha e o resto do gelo foi distribuído por cima das roupas de baseball da menina.

Ele precisava resfriá-la o mais rápido possível antes que entrasse em estado convulsivo. A febre era alta demais.

Alguém gritou ao longe que a ambulância chegara. House então soltou o ar preso nos pulmões, que parecia estar alojado ali há décadas.

Ele retirou o boné de baseball da menina, o jogando para o lado.

E o rosto dele se contraiu em algo que poderia ter sido um sorriso, mas não foi. E o que ele disse, foi dito tão baixo que ninguém ouviu. Nem mesmo os paramédicos que se abaixaram ao lado dele no mesmo instante.

- Qual o nome dela? - uma paramédica perguntou, enquanto eles erguiam a maca e a levavam na direção da ambulância.

- Morgan. - House disse, rapidamente, tentando acompanhá-los o mais depressa que podia.

- Morgan de quê? - ela perguntou, alguns passos adiante.

A maca foi colocada no interior da ambulância e House fez menção de entrar também.

- Você é da família? - um outro paramédico perguntou, colocando a mão para detê-lo.

- Eu sou médico.

O paramédico não parecia muito convencido.

- E a não ser que você queira perder milhares de dólares por estar transando no meio do expediente - House apontou para a roupa amassada do paramédico e lançou um olhar significativo na direção da outra paramédica que já estava no interior da ambulância - você vai me deixar entrar agora.

Ninguém fez objeção nenhuma, e House com um ultimo esforço de sua perna doente, subiu na ambulância.

- Morgan de quê? - a paramédica perguntou outra vez, enquanto puxava uma prancheta.

- Morgan House. - o médico respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que a ambulância partiu.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Monochrome**_

Disclaimer: Os personagens não são meus, nem a série, é tudo, provavelmente da FOX e de seus afiliados. De minhas, só tenho as idéias.

Agradecimentos: Um obrigado especial aos leitores que dedicaram um pouco de seu tempo para comentar esta fanfic – Andarilho das Fics, Melanie Stryders, Katsuakira e Lis Avelar. =)

Capítulo 2

O salto alto bateu forte contra o piso limpo quando uma senhora muito bem arrumada desceu do elevador no quarto andar do Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

Seus olhos percorreram o corredor em busca daquela face conhecida, que esperava não ter que encontrar tão cedo. Segurava muito bem a bolsa contra o corpo, num gesto que denotava a raiva que estava acumulando há algum tempo. Quando ela recomeçou a andar poucos passos foram necessários. O homem que ela procurava saiu de uma das portas ladeado por uma jovem alta e magra e um rapaz negro e robusto. Os dois acompanhantes falavam ao mesmo tempo, enquanto o homem, mancando, continuava em silêncio. Era óbvio que ele já a tinha visto. Mesmo assim, não reduziu a velocidade em que caminhava e não parecia nem um pouco surpreso ou receoso por vê-la.

Os três continuaram caminhando, e quando alcançaram o final do corredor, apenas Cameron e Foreman dobraram na direção da outra ala. House ficou parado, em frente a senhora que o aguardava.

- Onde está a minha neta?! - a senhora disse, bem mais alto do que gostaria.

Cameron olhou para Foreman, tensa. Puxou o médico pela manga do jaleco levemente e os dois se afastaram alguns metros.

House apoiou-se na bengala e olhou para o teto. Ela realmente quebraria algum osso se a bengala escorregasse com força contra perna direita dela? Ela tinha osteoporose, ele sabia, e isso significava que sim. Mas era muito tentador, entretanto.

- Onde é que ela está, House?!

- Não é da sua conta. – ele respondeu, por fim.

- Como não é da minha conta? Eu vim de Somerville até aqui, e você vai me dizer que não é da minha conta?!

- Porque se importa agora? Você não se importou o bastante com ela para perceber que tinha uma bomba-relógio no lugar de um apêndice.

A senhora pareceu perder um pouco a compostura, e ficou por instantes sentindo o couro da bolsa sob seus dedos. Mas em seguida olhou firme para House.

- Se era apendicite, você podia muito bem tê-la tratado no Hospital de Sommerville.

- Ah sim, agora temos outra médica na família? – House riu sarcasticamente – Então queira me explicar o que um apêndice rompido acarreta, já que aparentemente eu não faço idéia.

Ela não disse nada, mas continuou com o olhar cravado nele. House teve que se desvencilhar da lembrança daquele mesmo olhar, para continuar a falar.

- O conteúdo do apêndice entra em contato com a cavidade abdominal, causando uma peritonite aguda, que se espalha pelo organismo causando toxemia . Toxemia leva ao que mesmo? Morte, talvez?

A senhora respirou fundo diante da declaração. House fez menção de se afastar dela, na direção de Foreman e Cameron que o aguardavam um pouco desconfortáveis pela situação.

- Você trouxe Morgan pra cá porque não suporta a idéia de que perdeu, House. – a senhora continuou, falando mais alto para que ele ouvisse, mesmo longe - Mas você não vai tirá-la de mim, entendeu? Ela é a última coisa que me resta da minha filha!

House se virou, apontando a bengala na direção dela.

- Se você estivesse atenta às necessidades da sua neta, eu não precisaria fazer o que você deveria ter feito!

O tom que ele usou despertou algo dentro dela e ela se precipitou alguns passos, fechando as mãos.

- Não tente ser o pai zeloso que você nunca foi, Gregory House. Você nunca quis essa criança!

House continuou andando, e quando passou pelos dois membros de sua equipe eles demoraram um pouco para perceber que deveriam seguí-lo.

- House... – Cameron chamou, algum tempo depois, tocando o braço dele.

- Nem-uma-palavra-Cameron. – House disse, entre dentes, num tom tão sombrio que ela o soltou rapidamente.

Dez minutos depois e dois andares abaixo uma enfermeira devolveu o documento de identificação e esperou pacientemente que uma senhora muito bem vestida assinasse o formulário de visita à pacientes.

- Qual o quarto em que ela está?

- Número 202. Só seguir esse corredor e virar a esquerda. É a segunda porta.

A senhora assentiu e assinou o formulário numa letra muito fluída: Elizabeth Cuddy.


End file.
